


Sparow among crows

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I left him to come here to find im just a sparrow among crowsSparrowscan fly yet i can soar with hinata as the decoy i might just become the aceI am Minox sqargioAnd i will win
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if it sucks but i wanna be tsukishimas hoe sooo......

I've always have been nothing to everyone but i never thought he would cause so much pain i was his son his... dignity

But in the end i was merely dirt on his shoe 

'SPARROW' i wish i never showed my best friend the color of red pianted concrete but i never thought i could 

'DAMMIT DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME YOU ASS' whats the point im just trash anyway ill just get in your way

'WE LEFT TO GET YOU WATER YOU BASTARD AND YOU TRY TO- TO..... FUCK' im sorry but it doent matter any way it should be over soon 

'Let... me .... sleep.......-'

'NO DONT YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES WERE AT FUCKING TRAINING CAMP SO DONT YOU DARE DIE ON ME YOU ASSHOLE'

'Im.... sorr-..y'

\---------

'karasuno.....well at least he's not here' i mummble to my self 

'Pt yeah we left that sorry ass bastard for a reason' 

'Winnz you always bring him up ..... its kind of scary'

'Oh right yeah but still we need at least 13000 miles between him and us ... you know so i dont kill him for what he did' 

'What who did?' A tall guy with glasses looked down on us

'For what his -' 

'Thats enough winnz'i quickly cut him off

'Oh and who might you be shrimp?' I start cowering away at the the taller boys voice scared of what he'll do to me. Its only for a second it stops when i see the other six first years make thier you better back off pal formation around me

'DONT YOU EVER CALL SPARROW THAT DONT YOU EVER TRY TO HURT **OUR** SPARROW OR ILL HURT YOU'

In a instant i gather my wits about my self and see the true situation.

 _fuck_ 'winnz chill im ok he wont hurt me the only person who ever could is like you said 13000 miles away' i know how to calm him when he's like this 

'....'

'.... well im tsukishima its a pleasure to meet you ill be on my way.. sparrow' _ba-thump_

'Lets get to the gym we dont wanna be late on our first day do we?' 

'Yeah your right jinn'


	2. Oh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read my prettys just read

We went into the gym. To find out senpais there. Well this could be fun i think.

'The first years are here' Ennoshita says 

'Theres ... Seven HOLY!!' Hinata yells 

'Umm yeah i guess' i say looking down 

'There all so tall wow....' his eyes land on me 'umm how tall are you?' 

'... im 5'1' i truly hate my height

'Really so you must be a lebero right?'

'HINATA YOU BOKE HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?' 

'People who havent seen you you play might mistake you for a bench warmer so please continue about my height please..' i answer cooly

'Yikes you hit a nerve their fellow' Winnz gasps

'Pttttt wow i like you kid' 

'.... im guessing your tanaka' i move my eyes to him 'the wanna be ace?'

'Ok ok lets calm down' jinn moves in front of me 'we dont want to get kicked out do we?'

'Oh you mean like hin-' 

'SPARROW SHUT UP WILL YOU' Winnz finally yells

'Oh sorry' i let my head fall 

'Wow your definitely feisty?' Ennoshita

'Yeah umm sorry'

'Well first years line up tell us your name and positions' tanaka says we do as we're told and line up they make me go first

'Im minnox sqargio and i play all positions'

'Oh really?' Tsukishima asks 'even if your a mere pinch server?' The othe first years tense up after they here his moking tone of voice and i go quite

'.......'

'Well give me a answer i am your senpei after all' he mocks again

'Dude-' Jinn starts

'Yes. i would be willing to wipe the floors if im given the task' everyone stops andstares at me 'as long as i dont go back i will'

The rest of the first years tense up at the statment. 

'We would never allow you to go back not even if you beg' they all say in unison as they remeber that day

* * *

'Whats all the yelling for-' mavrick askes

'Why is sparrow bleeding' at that the other 3rd years run in

Some gag at my unclothed body and other try to stop the bleeding as HE walks in

'whats all the racket?' Then he looks at me and scoffs 'Its about god dam time you peice of shit'

'What did you say?!?!' Jaevio screams jumping at him

* * *

The second and third years look at me confused

'Thats a story for another day' i say knowing that some thing are better left un said 

'Yeah' the others agree 


	3. You love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll hate me for this but you'll still love me in the end  
> »w«  
> Btw the end notes are really important please read them!!!!

After every one got done sharing their positions we set the date for our senpai vs kouhai match

Its this Saturday.

Im nervous i haven't played in a month so i dont know how this will go....

'Hey sparrow no need to worry i know you can do it yoy always have' yeah he's right 

'Thanks Minnox'

'Hey..... i was meaning to ask why do you get so ramped up about your height its never stopped you in this sport....not even once'

'With height come power... and the ability to protect yourself since i dont ...... then i feel weak and vulnerable...... it ... terrifys me'

'Oh..... well your going to be the Karasuno Ace.... just you wait'

'Ummm isnt tanaka senpai the ace'

'Well true but isnt the one who scores the most points the ace?'

'Yeah..... i guess but i mean wouldn't that mean the setter would be the ace?'

'You know little one' a familiar voice says behind me 'your not that bad or at as bad as i thought but to think your going to be our ace is just plain.... Stupid. Right tadashi?'

'Right Tsukki!'

'Why do you always pick fights with him' Maverick asks 'its not like he'll fight back'

'Oh really then what did he do in the gym exactly?'

'Hey guys it doesnt matter if he trys to pick a fight with me...... its not like i can say anything to make me any better or him any worse words may bring his spirts down when chosen right yet the real truths are the ones that hold him up' i add to bring the mood up a bit

'I truely hate it when your right' Winnz says

'Whatever i dont care' tsukishima says 

* * *

Saturday

'Woopie' jinn yells 'i love the smell of blood sweat and tears before a game i makes me so giddy'

Its time time to win and time to fight. Dont let you gaurd down. Watch the ball not the people. People can betray you but the the ball will stay true. I think. Let the games begin 

Its kageyamas serve so watch 

He throws up the ball and slams it down. Jokes on him. Im already there. I recive it perfectly. Not yet giving them the point 

The ball gets to Vinox (he's a first year setter) he gives the usual signal a finger up and a finger down. I point up say i want his high set. He put the ball at least twenty feet over the net 

Our upperclassmen laugh thinking its way to high

And i jump. Matching the balls height and power lining up a perfect corner shot where no one is. hitting it in pinpoint accuracy.

There eyes go wide. They couldnt even block it if they wanted.

'That was a fluke right?' 'How in fhe hell did he hit that' 'is he even human' 'he must be a monster'

I here all of those words they slowly feed in to my fear 

My chest tightens. I cant breath. _god no not shit please_ i feel like im drowning its all so loud i here my name yet it feels so far my legs start to shake and my mind is going blank 

'SPARROW NOT AGIAN PLEASE STAY WITH US! MINNOX PLEASE PLEASE DONT CRY STOP STO....' his voice starts fading away with all of the other noises 

'Winn... im tired..... can i -'

'Hell no your ok spare your ok. he's not here your safe so please dont sleep stay awake we're still playing' oh.... right im playing......then why am i so tired....why is the world going in circle like last time.....why do i feel like im....lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one sucks its also kind of confusing  
> But heres what happened sparrow was having a panic attack
> 
> Ill be posting two a day (most days) so if you have any suggestions please wait till the end of the two to comment them   
> I will try to take them into play   
> I think the next two will be sparrows background so if you we're wondering come back tomarrow and youll start to understand whats going on  
> This will be long so please bear with it


	4. You love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll hate me for this but you'll still love me in the end  
> »w«

After every one got done sharing their positions we set the date for our senpei vs kouhai match

Its this Saturday.

Im nervose i haven't played in a month so i dont know how this will go....

'Hey sparrow no need to worrie i know you can do it yoy always have' yeah he's right 

'Thanks Minnox'

'Hey..... i was meaning to ask why do you get so ramped up about your height its never stopped you in this sport....not even once'

'With height come power... and the ability to protect yourself since i dont ...... then i feel weak and vulnerable...... it ... terrifys me'

'Oh..... well your going to be the Karasuno Ace.... just you wait'

'Ummm isnt tanaka senpai the ace'

'Well true but isnt the one who scores the most points the ace?'

'Yeah..... i guess but i mean wouldnt that mean the setter would be the ace?'

'Ummmm...... hmmmmm wow you never ceice to amaze do you'

'You know little one' a familiar voice says behind me 'your not that bad or at as bad as i thought but to think your going to be our ace is just plain.... Stupid. Right tadashi?'

'Right Tsukki!'

'Why do you always pick fights with him' Maverick asks 'its not like he'll fight back'

'Oh really then what did he do in the gym exactly?'

'Hey guys it doesnt matter if he trys to pick a fight with me...... its not like i can say anything to make me any better or him any worse words may bring his spirts down when chosen right yet the real truths are the ones that hold him up' i add to bring the mood up a bit

'I truely hate it when your right' Winnz says

'What ever i dont care' tsukishima says 

* * *

Saturday

'Woopie' jinn yells 'i love the smell of blood sweat and tears before a game i makes me so giddy'

Its time time to win and time to fight. Dont let you gaurd down. Watch the ball not the people. People can betray you but the the ball will stay true. I think. Let the games begin 

Its kageyamas serve so watch 

He throws up the ball and slams it down. Jokes on him. Im already there. I recive it perfectly. Not yet giving them the point 

The ball gets to Vinox (he's a first year setter) he gives the usual signal a finger up and a finger down. I point up say i want his high set. He put the ball at least twenty feet over the net 

Our upperclassmen laugh thinking its way to high

And i jump. Matching the balls height and power lining up a perfect corner shot where no one is hitting in pinpoint accuracy.

There eyes go wide. They couldnt even block it if they wanted.

'That was a fluke right?' 'How in fhe hell did he hit that' 'is he even human' 'he must be a monster'

I here all of those words they slowly feed in to my fear 

My chest tightens. I cant breath. _god not not shit please_ i feel like im drowning its all so loud i here my name yet it feels so far my legs start to shake and my mind is going blank 

'SPARROW NOT AGIAN PLEASE STAY WITH US MINNOX PLEASE PLEASE DONT CRY STOP STO....' his voice starts fading away with all of the other noises 

'Winn... im tired..... can i -'

'Hell you ok spare your ok hes not here your sape so please dont sleep stay awake we're still playing' oh.... right im playing......then why am i so tired....why is the wopld going in circle like last time.....why do i feel like im....lost?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz dont kill me for this im using some ideas from a differant fan fic but i cant remeber the name all i know is it was sad and i love the aspects of it so if you feel reminded of a different fic this is why

_It started when i was nine when i told my dad that i liked a boy in my school. He hated it. When i said that i wasnt playing he grabed my wrist and through me into the backyard where he didnt let me in for three days._

_It was freezing._

_When he let me back in he hit me hard and said 'dont you dare bring shame to this family otherwise this is only the begining!'_

_I thought he meant dont tell anyone that Im gay....but he meant no shame period._

_No mess ups no screw ups or else._

_Well it started like that but as i got older he got more and more aggressive._

_He enjoyed it. He enjoyed it a lot. The more i cried the more exicted he got and the more he hit. I could feel each blow vibrate through my body like a church bell._

_Most of the times he did this he would ask the same question 'did you learn your lesson?'_

_It was always yes._

_I remember that every blow was a warning._

_That lasted a month._

_When he felt that this was no longer effective he chose a new method._

_He would hand me a knife and say_

_'One for every man you looked at with lust._

_I knew i couldnt lie._

_I would slice my chest 14 times._

_'I knew it you slut' his words would echo in my mind for days_

_Soon he decided i wasn't good enough at it and he did it himself cutting deeply into my back like he was a butcher and i was a carcouse lying down in front of him._

_When he felt good enough about each cut he woul throw me to the floor and kick me_

_His words are still in my mind._

_'Your trash' 'your worthless' 'no one wants you' 'you should just die' 'you better be ashamed of yourself' 'who could ever love that thing' 'oh thats nothing' 'i hate you' 'you will never matter' 'this is all your fault'_

_I hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself i hate myself._

_He would make me repeat these words over and over again._

_Until they were true._

_I hate myself._

_I started refuding to eat._

_Not like he cared._

_Or offered._

I'm useless.

* * *

I'm now twelve and in middle school my entire 4th and 5th grade year i ate less than any other kid in my grade.

Father finally let up on the punishments and was semi-nicer

'Hey son lets go out to eat.... my treat!'

'O-ok'

'We need to get you in shape if your going to play any sports. Right?'

'Oh! Yez yes indeed'

'What do you wish to play'

'Well im not quite sure yet but i did see that volleyball is a good one!'

'Ahh yes volleyball is indeed great we'll have to do some shopping though'

'Oh yeah right'

'But nothing less than the greatest for my young champ eh?'

'..thanks'

'No problem'

* * *

After that we did go shopping.

It was great.

He made me feel as if i was the olny person in the world who could win.

I started middle school signed up and met the rest of my friends. It was amazing...

Until it changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm i made this long because i can only do one today and tomarrow i cant post   
> I have a choir contest   
> Wish me luck   
> Same thing as before if you have a suggestion please comment it i will take any thing to make this better


	6. Chapter 6

I was nine when he first hit me.  
He siad sorry hr just had a hard day at work.  
He didnt mean it.  
He try to fo better....  
That lasted a day.  
This time he didnt apologize.  
He just.....  
Laughed.  
It didnt always be this bad it used to be a slap for saying something out of line. He decide the line was too easily crossed so he put up more boundrys.  
To keep me in line.  
But it made it easier to mesd up.  
Soon i couldn't say anything out of turn.  
When he decided that was too much freedom he shortened my 'leash'.  
Now if i Speak a single word without permission.  
I can expect to sleep on deaths doorstep.  
For 'being a terrible child and a disgrace'  
The words 'im sorry no longer existed to him'

* * *

Daddy why do you hate me?

Your a pig thats why.

You dont deserve to be my son.

Theres no point in having someone like you.

Your useless

Your a coward

Everyone hates you

Why were you born

You are worthless

No one wants you 

You hideous

You'll never be wanted 

Your such a disappointment 

Who cares

Just leave him hes worthless

You dont need to eat you fat enough 

You dont need to speak

Did i tell you to speak

Who cares

Whos he?

Why should i care

You were never wanted

This is why no one likes you

Eww your disgusting

Youl never be wanted 

You dont deserve to be my son.

Theres no point in having someone like you.

Your useless

Your a coward

Everyone hates you

Why were you born

You are worthless

No one wants you 

You hideous

You'll never be wanted 

Your such a disappointment 

Who cares

Just leave him hes worthless

You dont need to eat you fat enough 

You dont need to speak

Did i tell you to speak

Who cares

Whos he?

Why should i care

You were never wanted

This is why no one likes you

Eww your disgusting

Youl never be wanted

You dont deserve to be my son.

Theres no point in having someone like you.

Your useless

Your a coward

Everyone hates you

Why were you born

You are worthless

No one wants you 

You hideous

You'll never be wanted 

Your such a disappointment 

Who cares

Just leave him hes worthless

You dont need to eat you fat enough 

You dont need to speak

Did i tell you to speak

Who cares

Whos he?

Why should i care

You were never wanted

This is why no one likes you

Eww your disgusting

Youl never be wanted

* * *

Oh now i understand....

* * *

Last year:

'Traing camp'

'Yay finally'

'What do you think sparrow you ready or what?'

'Uhh yeah' i say not looking up 

Why am i here 

Its not like i deserve it or any thing...

Right?

'Hey spare?'

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah im fine....just tired'

I'll do it today not like they'll mourn me....right?


	7. Chapter 7

'Wake up please sparrow please' maverick

Im tried.... where am i?

Oh well it doesnt matter...

'What happened to him?'

Who said that?

'He had a panic attack' oh its jinn 

'GOD WHY COULDN'T I PROTECT YOU GOD IM SO WORTHLESS IT'S JUST LIKE LAST TIME'

No winnz dont think that way this is my fault not yours 

Your not the worthless one 

Its me whos worthless

'Please just wake up please please plea.....' winnz

I feel two tears drip on to my cheek

'You know he was so busy with helping us...that we forgot about him' jinn

'Why did he snap this time' maverick

'Yeah most of the time its when some one look at him with horrid thoughts on their minds.... i didn't see anyone like that' jinn

'Im sorry sparrow please just wake up you can hate me when you wake up but please PLEASE SPARROW' winn?

What do you mean 

You didn't do anything

...did you?

'Soo im guessing this is shrimps secret?' Whos voice is that

'DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL HURT YOU'

'Why do you always react that way'

'You dont have a clue what he's been through'

'I won't do it,again i promise please please please.......


	8. Sorry this never stood a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kind of quitting this if your a loyal reader I'm sorry but it's hard to do a story while in qurentie

Discontinued


End file.
